Dancing in the Moonlight
by Silver Rae
Summary: Helping your family isn't easy, and a 'demon' lord from the past really isn't making it any easier... SessKag
1. Chapter One

A.N.This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so my muse commands you to be kind or he'll cry-- well not cry, maybe just grab a box a pocky and shrug.... but hey, I'll cry! But if it's utterly horrible, I'll cut it off, I promise

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuysha..... But if I did mwahahaha

**Dancing in the Moonlight **

By: Silver Rae

**Chapter 1**

The sun poured through the thin gold trimmed navy blue curtains of Higurashi Kagome's temporary bedroom.  
  
Kagome was a raven haired twenty-two-year-old with lively blue-gray eyes that were now slightly dull.  
  
She contemplated her situation as she raced around her room, tripping over random objects strewn across the floor in the dim light.  
  
"Aya!" The raven haired girl shrieked, as she landed on her rear.  
  
"Ow..." she winced while she got up. She frowned at the iron that caused her fall, and continued her search for the outfit she should have put out for her to wear before she fell asleep. 'Shoulda, woulda, coulda,' Kagome thought with a roll of her eyes.  
  
If the circumstances were different, she would have been ecstatic. She had managed an interview with a prominent company. She had applied for secretary.   
  
Kagome sighed, 'I would be able to get a better job than that, but I have to be home before four o'clock. I hate working late, then leaving Souta to make his own meal when he comes back from school. Buying those instant noodles didn't help at all. Last time he made Ramen, he burned it.' She sweat-dropped, 'How in the world can you burn Ramen?'  
  
She and her brother were close, and despite their occasional spouts, they depended deeply on one another.  
  
That thought brought a smile to her face as she ran around in her undergarments, searching for her black knee length skirt.  
  
Kagome was glad that she had someone who had her back. Especially now. It was a hard time for the siblings.  
  
The Higurashi well-house had caught fire while Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather were still inside. They were looking for Buyo, the family cat, who was now at the veterinarian's in special care.  
  
Both her grandfather and her mother were in critical condition at the best hospital in Kyoto. Kagome and Souta had been out when the accident happened, buying a celebratory cake for Souta's grades on his progress report. That was 2 weeks ago; it was now mid-October.  
  
Kagome picked up her white blouse, and put it on with a sigh.  
  
'I really hope our luck turns.'  
  
After finding her matching suit jacket, she shoved her dainty feet into her black high heel shoes. They were two inch heels. Normally she wouldn't have bought shoes so high, but it was on a spur that she did.  
  
She decided that she would place her hair up in a bun and stick with a professional look.   
  
Leaving her room, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. The clock on the wall said that it was 5:45 a.m. Souta would be awake in fifteen minutes. She would leave after she made sure that he caught the bus to school.  
  
He had gotten a scholarship, which fortunately provided transportation.  
  
She had decided the night before that she was going to move into her parents home that was by a secluded beach. It would be better than what they had now. They were sharing the house with a woman that was never home, but on the rare occasion that she was, she would always be sickeningly drunk.  
  
She had told Souta, and he had heartily agreed. They had started packing, and would be out in two days.  
  
Unfortunately, she had forgotten that her parent's house was an hour away, and that she would have to quit her jobs in order to carry out her plan.   
  
Souta would have to stay at his friend Kohaku's house in order to stay at the same high school, but it would only be for the weekdays.  
  
She had never met Kohaku because she was so busy, but she would have to arrange a date to meet him and his family if Souta was going to stay with them.  
  
"This is all so unorganized!" She whispered fiercely.  
  
"I'm never doing anything on some stupid incite ever again," She groaned as she got out eggs, bacon, and orange juice from the fridge that their house-mate kept so well stocked. She pulled the bread off the counter as well.  
  
Though she rarely ate any of it, she was always out doing God knows what.  
  
She sighed for the umpteenth time as she made her and Souta breakfast.  
  
Souta, a brown haired boy with cinnamon eyes, came down thirty minutes later after he had showered, brushed his teeth and was dressed in his high school uniform.  
  
Kagome shoved a plate in front of him along with a cup of orange juice. "Here you go, eat up!"  
  
Souta grinned, "Smells great sis, thanks a lot."  
  
Kagome sat across form him at the table "No prob..."  
  
She put her head on the table. "So tired!"  
  
Souta frowned, 'She can't keep pushing herself like this, it's only Monday and yet she's so exhausted.'  
  
Kagome sighed "I have to go. Make sure not to leave the house until the bus comes to pick you up. And call my cell phone as soon as you get to school. I want to make sure you get there okay."  
  
Souta gave a salute: "Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, and ruffled her brother's hair. He gasped in feign annoyance.  
  
"Hey, I just combed it...took forever to make my hair all nice and--!"   
  
Kagome giggled, "Bye, Souta. i'll be home by nine this morning, and I'll finish packing the rest of our stuff, and have it sent to the house,"  
  
' I also have to call Kohaku's family.' She added with a sigh.  
  
Souta nodded, a troubled look marring his handsome features. "Okay, I'll see you later, but please get some rest."  
  
Kagome smiled, waved and walked out of the house, keys in hand.  
  
She didn't have time to rest. She had to call her Uncle Mushin, and tell him that she had to quit her job at his eminent hotel. Her uncle let her have a job there, and paid her double so that he could help pay for his sister-in-law's hospital bill.  
  
"Well maybe I don't have to quit, I could just work there on weekends." She smiled.  
  
"Finally, one thing straightened out.... Now like five more to go."  
  
She hopped in her car. It was a blue convertible that her father had left to her before he passed on.  
  
She smiled sadly, as she drove to I & S. It was a very successful company that used to be lead by father and son, but the father had passed on earlier that year.  
  
She reached there in twenty minutes. She straightened her skirt, "I'll just go in, tell them that I am no longer interested in the job, and come out." She briskly walked up to the building, and pulled open the door.  
  
Sadly, for Higurashi Kagome, nothing ever went as planned...

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

A.N. Sorry if it's short. Or if it's too long. Review Please! Tell me how good, or bad it was. I need your opinion to make the story better.... Or to know if this is a lost case.

Rae : Wow... Chapter 1 done! Hurray!!! Now, I can work on the mystery of why my credit card bills are so high... Rae mumbles taking out a pile of bills

Silver: That rhymed! One done, one done, one done takes out a box of pocky, and munched on some One done, one done, one done—

Rae: Hey.... Where do you get all that pocky anyway?!

Silver: Um.... From the store

Rae: glares But you have no money

Silver: That's where your credit card comes in....

Rae: eye starts twitching as Rae menacingly advances on her muse


	2. Chapter Two

**A.N. Sorry For the late update... I apologize to everyone whom I kept waiting. I couldn't post because: My faithful computer unfortunately had to be reformatted, so I lost everything. I lost my internet connection, and then my dad went on a business trip so I couldn't use his home office computer. He came home and fixed that problem, but I found out that I only have 10 minutes of internet connection (but my AIM is working ok since I know how to adjust it so that it works :grin: ). The library doesn't allow people to use floppy disks, so that was out. Then almost 2 weeks ago, I found out that my grandfather has stage four lung cancer and the maximum he can live is 3 years, so that also prolonged my updates. There's more of course but I don't feel like typing 2 pages worth of an author's notes. Well here we go...Chapter 2 of Dancing in the Moonlight.**

** : . : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

**A.N. If anything here is in any way different than in anything in Chapter 1, please deal with it. I'm really not in a very good mood and don't want to go back and forth with this and the first chapter, but since I have to get this chapter out this year lol I just want to get it over with.**

** : . : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and probably never will... **

** : . : .**

** : . : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

**Dancing In the Moonlight**

** : . : .**

: By: Silver Rae

** : . : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

**:Thanks goes out to the people who take the time out to beta read this story.**

** : . : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

**Chapter 2**

** : . : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

Kagome walked briskly up to the doors. She took in a deep breath, and pushed. She frowned when the door didn't open.

She gave the door another push hoping that it would just open and let her in.

It didn't.

Glaring at the door Kagome gave it another hard push.

Nothing.

Sighing she rolled her eyes.

"Open!" She hissed.

She was very frustrated by the few months' happenings and didn't bother to read the sign on the door.

She was just about to kick it when a girl with fiery red hair came out through the adjacent door. Her green eyes looked as if they would start pouring out tears at any given second.

The tears froze behind her eyes, however, when she finally noticed the frustrated Kagome.

Shooting Kagome a shy smile she held the door for her. Kagome blushed, only then noticing the word "pull" engraved into a plaque on the doors.

Giving the girl a smile and thanks, she walked into the building at a slower pace and an embarrassed glow on her cheeks.

I&S was in a word...Incredible—Well the entrance hall was so far. Black marble tile and white walls with gold and black trim made for a very appealing look.

There were about three dozen people in the reception area, all who were either talking while drinking their early morning coffee, walking while drinking their early morning coffee, or rushing to get to their offices...while drinking their early morning coffee.

As a result, the invigorating aroma of caffeine was everywhere. Feeling a bit rejuvenated, Kagome decided to look around a little more.

When she grew tired of browsing about the room, she decided to look for some sort of a reception desk.

Finally she found one. The reception desk was just as elegant as the room it was in.

But sitting in the desk was a young woman who could not have looked any more out of place than she currently did; her choice of clothing contrasted so greatly with the business suits adorning her fellow employees that it was quite laughable.

Kagome walked up to the scantily dressed girl with emerald-black colored hair, holding back the uncouth fits of laughter that threatened to erupt at any moment.

The young woman's name tag read simply, Yura. She had her slender legs propped up on the desk. Her open toe shoes were scattering papers about.

She licked her cherry lipstick painted lips in concentration as she tried to get her pink tinted contact into her other eye.

Kagome politely waited for the young woman to finish before clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, mi—s," Kagome began...

"Yeah, what do you want?" Yura took her legs off the desk and rapped her bright-red nails on the desk impatiently.

She snapped the gum that she was chewing loudly.

Kagome's smile became tight, as did her tone. "I am Kagome Higurashi. I'm here for the secretary job interview."

"Floor three; office 375." She said with a bored yawn. She took out a bottle of bright red nail polish and swiveled her chair so that she was no longer facing Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome said calmly, keeping the pent up frustration out of her voice. She then frowned at the back of the girl's head and promptly walked away.

It was surprising to find how large the lines for the elevators were.

"I guess it's the stairs for me." Kagome sighed.

Kagome trudged tiredly to the stairs entrance, pausing to see which way the door opened. That accomplished, she quickly rushed up the first flight of stairs.

She turned and headed up the second and got halfway up before she tripped over her heels.

Quickly grabbing the railing, she steadied herself.

"Today is just not my day!" She exclaimed.

She gave a small laugh, "Seems like I've been saying that everyday for the past few months..."

She walked carefully up the remaining stairs and opened the door, emerging on the desired floor. She sauntered down the hall towards the office she presumed would be number 375.

Kagome smiled when the office number came into view. She had thought up the perfect speech by then that sounded completely proficient.

Going over it once more, Kagome went to knock on the door. She gave a loud clear rap.

Almost instantly a brusque sounding male voice called "Come in."

Kagome opened the door and went to introduce herself. She couldn't see who the man was, since he had his back to her.

"Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi. I was supposed to be applying for the job as secretary, but I am afraid I can no longer—"

"You have the job."

"Excuse me, sir, if you had let me finish—"

"Name's Kouga."

He said as he swiveled the office chair around to face her. "And there's no need to thank me."

Kouga had piercing icy blue eyes that were filled with humor, sleek black hair held up by a headband, and the _most_ arrogant smile.

He was casually dressed in a tan polo shirt and brown slacks. Kagome glared at the man who was barely older than herself.

He winked at her, "Hey, I was just joking around, so there's no need to get upset. You may continue with whatever you were saying before."

Kagome cooled down a bit. A _very_ small bit. "I can no longer take the job due to personal problems," she explained callously.

She gave an inward shrug and thought, "It may not be my calm, collected five minute speech, but it'll do."

The man sighed, "That's too bad. I would have loved to have you as a secretary, Higurashi." He gave her another of his signature grins.

Kagome frowned ignoring the color on her cheeks, "Look! You—"

Kouga grinned and winked. "The job's always open if you change your mind." Kagome whirled around and left not even bothering to give a comment.

** : .  : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

When Kagome got to the house, the first thing she did was collapse down onto the bed before grabbing the phone. First she called her cousin.

After exchanging hellos and hearing spirit-lifting jokes and the humorous, never ending tales about this woman he met and was currently dating, Kagome told Miroku the reason she called.

Kagome giggled at her cousin feigned hurt. "Of course I like working with you...!" She laughed again at his response.

The conversation circled around Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather for a little while longer before it changed once again.

And needless to say the topic went back to Miroku's girlfriend. Kagome giggled, 'Miroku must really like this girl...'

When she hung up twenty minutes later, she was in a much better mood. They had made a few plans.

She had been invited to go and have dinner that night with Miroku and meet his new girlfriend and a friend of his afterwards.

And she couldn't wait.

Kagome was about to call Kohaku's family, but she felt too fatigued to even consider phoning them.

Being so tired, it wasn't long before she dozed off. She was awakened by the sound of tearing tape. "What?" she murmured. Her brother poked in.

"Hey, sis. I decided to let you sleep a bit, after attempting to wake you up several times. You were out like a light."

Even though he tried to make a joke out of it, his cinnamon eyes held a silent concern.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I guess I've been a little too busy, but I have to be." Seeing him frown, she changed the topic.

"So, how was your day?" Souta threw his sister a sly smile, "Uneventful. Nothing but complete lassitude."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and crawled deeper into the blankets. She felt better than she had been in weeks.

"Wow, school must be so incredibly boring for you. You've said the same thing everyday this month."

Her brother laughed, "Yeah, I know, but school is very boring. I sometimes wonder why I even bother to go."

Kagome rolled her eyes and threw a pillow in what she hoped was her brother's direction. "Darn," she said, when she missed.

"What time is it?" The twenty-two year old yawned, this time unintentionally changing the subject. She got up off the bed and went over to her brother.

After ruffling his hair, she went over to her closet.

"Just about 4'o clock. Why?" Kagome stretched and slid the door open.

"Miroku invited me to dinner and is picking me up at seven. I wanted to make sure that I had enough time to get dinner ready for you and get prepared."

Souta grinned, "You don't have to bother with dinner. I'm going to be at Kohaku's. His sister's going to go out, so he wanted company."

Kagome smiled and gave an exaggeratedly relieved sigh, "Glad then I can have fun without having to worry about you starving from lack of culinary skills."

Souta childishly stuck out his tongue, causing Kagome to giggle, and took a seat on his sister's bed.

"It's good that you'll finally be able to have some fun instead of working non-stop and having... not fun." He ended weakly.

Kagome laughed and commented with good-humored sarcasm, "Nicely said. Feels good to know that the tuition is being put to good use."

Souta gave and indignant "hey!", and threw a pillow at his sister as she pulled out different articles of clothing to try on.

He flopped onto the bed and laughed as Kagome gave a surprised squeal and thought, 'If only life could stay this carefree.'

** : . : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

**A.N. I know this is incredibly short. I had tried for something long, but I feel horrible. I caught some bug the other day and my head is pounding, plus I haven't eaten in like two days. Please no complaints lol. I have like 200 emails accumulating in my inbox and when I get a chance to read them, I won't be too happy to. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be out, but it will be out. I'm ready to pull out my hair. I have two huge tests. One on Friday, and one on November 20 that are each 4 hours long, and that fact has yet to sink in, but when it does... I also landed a few parts in our drama club's December play. I have yet to memorize any of those lines. Lol I am so unprepared this year! Usually I'm on the ball, but it's been pretty hard as of late. I would like to thank those who were kind enough to review and apologize to all those I kept waiting. I'll post the reviewers names after my beginning author notes starting chapter 3. Here's another disappointment for you guys. Sorry, but Silver won't be joining us this chapter, but I'm sure he's not missed. My muse is too busy snacking on candy from his yearly Halloween raid :grin:.**

** : . : . : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

** : . : .**

So Review and I'll just the next chapter out... Only this time it won't take 6 or 7 weeks...


End file.
